His Mark
by ViperQ
Summary: Little oneshot about Ghirahim's jealousy with Zelda and Link. How will he handle this? GhiraLink! :D Second Chapter is an Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story in a long time. Ever since Ghirahim invaded Link's personal space at the beginning of the game, I've loved GhiraLink. :3 The inspiration for this story isn't the best I suppose... It happened when I couldn't go to prom and my boyfriend said he's taking someone else. They're going as "just friends" :/ I've found though that he's actually going in a large group of people and he just wanted to make me jealous because I've been hanging out a little more often with his best friend (also my best friend). xD Haha odd inspiration.

Hope you guys enjoy! :D R&R

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what Ghirahim is doing?<em> thought Link absentmindedly. After his battle with Demise, Link found Ghirahim unconscious and helped the demon recover. He blushed when the memory of their first kiss came back to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Link~!" He looked over to see Zelda run over to the patch of grass he sat on. "Link, you know what day it is, right? You didn't forget did you…?"

He sat with a puzzled look on his face for a moment. Then looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"The Eve of the Winged Ceremony Ball dummy!" she shouted happily with a smile. "Since we left Skyloft on our quest, we couldn't completely celebrate your knighthood. My father decided to resume the festivities!"

Link always forgot the dancing parts of the celebration. He never felt right about asking Zelda. Even though they were childhood friends, he always felt like there was some barrier between them. He figured he would have to attend now, for it was his own celebration this time. Who would he go with? His first thought was Ghirahim. _No, _he thought _Nobody outside the Knight Academy is allowed to come._

"Link…" Zelda looked at him with sincerity in her eyes. "I was hoping you'd go with me."

Worry invaded his thoughts. Was Zelda implying that they go _together _together? Like as a date? Again he thought about Ghirahim. What would he say?

She must've seen the panic on his face, because she said "As friends. I know we've been through a lot, but I think it's best if we go as friends." He visibly relaxed. Ghirahim wouldn't mind if they went as just friends, would he?

Link thought for a moment, then smiled at her. "Alright, I'll go with you."

Her eyes seem to sparkle. "Meet me at the Statue of the Goddess tomorrow!" She ran off. "Don't be late!"

_Now to tell Ghirahim… _he thought.

* * *

><p>The next day Link was wandering near Lake Floria, where he and Ghirahim often met.<p>

"Well well well… If it isn't my little Sky Child." Link turned to see the demon appear in a cloud of diamonds. His hand brushed against Link's cheek and he smirked. "Miss me already, hm?"

"Something like that." Link replied with a sheepish smile.

Ghirahim raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he pinched links cheek playfully. "Someone in a fight with the little Goddess child?"

Link averted his eyes. "About her… There's a ball being thrown in celebration of my advancement to knighthood… and I'm kind of going with her."

Ghirahim's smirk faded, and a dark look spread across his face.

"We're going as friends. Just friends. And I can't go with anyone outside the Academy so…"

Link was met with Ghirahim's nose to his own. His pale, gloved hand gripped Link's shoulder firmly, but not harshly.

"I don't like sharing my belongings with little Spirit Maidens I hardly know." The demon's harsh gaze met the boy's wide, crystal blue eyes. "They might steal them if I'm not looking."

Link was about to protest when soft lips brushed his own. Ghirahim deepened the kiss.

_He's mine. _The demon thought. _Not even that Goddess witch can claim him._

Ghirahim broke the kiss and threw Link easily onto his shoulder.

"G-Ghirahim?" The Spirit Sword didn't answer, but started to walk in an unknown direction.

They continued to travel when it started to rain. "Don't worry Sky Child, we'll be out of the rain soon." The pair entered a large, hollowed out tree. Link noticed the trinkets inside with a self-built roof over their heads shielding them from the rain. _I didn't know he's been staying here. _Link thought.

Ghirahim carried Link to the bed across the room, and gently laid him down. The younger one felt his face get hot when the demon crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

The demon whispered in the ear of the sky child, his warm breath caressing with every word. "You're mine little Hero."

Ghirahim stole a quick kiss before moving to the boy's sweet neck. He showered it with light kisses, then began to suck on the soft skin.

Link let out little mewls and moans from the attention he was getting. The demon explored the boy's body with his hands, enjoying the noises he was making. All Link could do was cling to him.

He let out a small cry when the demon bit him. There were going to be marks left on him.

Link chuckled at the thought of Zelda seeing the marks, the look of surprise she'd give him.

_He's marking his territory. _Link thought, smiling.

That was his whole intention.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

First of all Thank You to those who reviewed and favorited! :D It fills me with rainbows!

I actually started thinking about this little story. I saw that one of you said I should make a sequel to show what Zelda would say. After some thought, I figured maybe I should do a prequel and/or sequel to this story much longer than this one. I already have some ideas of maybe what to do, and perhaps if you readers would like to give some input, it would be greatly appreciated! What do you think I should do and do you have any advice/thoughts?

My ideas for a prequel would be showing the little spots where Link and Ghira meet in the game, then moving on to after the game. It would show how their emotions/relationship developed, from cute little scenes to troubling kinda sad ones. As for the sequel, it would involve Zelda more as she slowly figures out what's going on between the two. More cute~ stuff and well… rather interesting stuff. And it will answer the question if Link and Ghira go further into their relationship. :3 Maybe I should make it just into one entire story?

What do you think?

Love,

Vespa~~~


End file.
